Daily dose of Random Humor
by wildlife24
Summary: Well its your Daily dose of Random Humor. Random stories of random things. With lots of humor on the side. I hope I did good with making these stories. Hopefully I did. Plz read! Plz Review! Plz Laugh!
1. Bad Words

$$$ Hey every person! I cannot sleep! I have decided to write this but depending on if anybody reads and reviews this depends on if I write the rest of it. :) It's kind of like a bunch of one shots that go in order I guess you could say. Enjoy! $$$

"Dear friend Robin?" Star asked walking into the training room.

"Ya star?" He said hoping off of the treadmill.

"Why do people call one another fish poop?" Starfire said quizzically.

"What?" Robin said tripping in surprise.

"Well, I was in the kitchen making morthantanian pudding when Beastboy and Cyborg started to yell. One of them yelled that the other one was a….um. Oh yes! A bass turd." Star asked sitting beside Robin.

"Um, Star, you should probably try really hard not to say such a word." Robin explained trying to get Starfire out of the habit of cussing before she started.

"Why? And also what is the meaning?" Star asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Well…Um…..Oh! Its kind 'a like calling someone a troq." Robin said knowing how much she was against the word.

"Oh no! I must go find out why one would call another such a word!" Starfire said flying off.

"Wait!" Robin yelled but it was hopeless. Star was determined to stop that word.

****************************Later that day**********************************

"AHHHHH! Star! Please! I promise I won't say it anymore!" Cyborgs voice rung threw the tower.

"Ya! Just make it stop!" Beastboy yelled.

Robin ran into the common room to see both Cyborg and Beastboy tied up with bars of soap hanging from their mouths. Starfire stood over them with dish liquid in both hands ready to shoot it in their mouths.

Robin knew what was going on and thought it was hilarious. He dropped down to his knees laughing he could hardly breathe.

Cyborg spit out his bar of soap.

"Dude did you tell her that ba-"

Cyborg stopped himself from saying it when he saw Starfire's eyes turn green.

"The b-word meant trog?" Cyborg asked agitated.

Beastboy spat out his bar of soap and threw in his own thoughts.

"Dude! That was so not cool!" Beastboy said giving his tongue a sad look.

"You guys don't know how funny this looks!" Robin somehow choked out threw fits of laughter.

"Robin if you're going to teach Starfire knew words; could you at least give them a proper definition?" Raven said from the corner of the room.

"Eeep!" Beastboy yelled. He didn't know Raven was there. He didn't want her to see him all helpless and eating soap.

"Although this is rather amusing." She said letting a small smile show.

Beastboy threw his head down.

"Come on Starfire I'll explain the meaning of the words." Raven said levitating to the door.

"There are more?" Starfire asked as they left the room.

Robin finally regained his composure and walked over to the tied up boys and untied them.

"Dude, I think, if we're going to live in this tower with taste buds, we should probably not curse around Star." Cyborg said pocking his tongue.

*************************Couple days after that*****************************

Cyborg and Beastboy were playing a video game. (Shocker!) When Cyborg won for the umpteenth time that day.

"Dude your so cheating!" Beastboy said jumping up off the couch.

"No I'm not your just a loser." Cyborg said jumping up as well.

"You're an ass hole!" Beastboy yelled in cy's face.

"Ya well you're a whining bitch!" Cyborg yelled back.

Suddenly two star bolts hit the arguing boys in the side of the head.

"No such language should be permitted!" Starfire yelled.

*******************************An hour later*************************

"Dear friend raven, could you watch friends Cyborg and Beastboy while I go get the cleaning supplies?"

"Mph! Mph!" The tied up boys yelled in protest.

"Sure Star." Raven said walking over to the boys.

Starfire couldn't find the supplies so she went to find Robin and see if he would help her. She found him in the gym as always but he was doing the rings which take a lot off concentration so she stood silently.

Robin jumped off but landed slightly wrong and stumbled a little.

"Dam it! He yelled in frustration.

Starfire's eyes began to glow and within possible seconds she had him bound and gagged.

**************************Common room************************************

"Friend Raven could you assist me?" Starfire said pointing to the various soaps.

"Gladly." Raven said smiling evilly. She grabbed a bottle of soap and slowly approached her favorite victim. Beastboy.

Starfire had already taken care of Cyborg and he was set free.

"Robin I am most disappointed in you." Starfire said removing his gag.

"Star listen it was just a slip up, you know me. I don't curse." Robin franticly yelled trying to get out of his punishment.

To no avail cause Starfire shoved a bar of soap down his throat.

He spit it out and began to gag on the taste.

"You boys should not be using the words of curse!" Starfire yelled.

"Right Raven?" Starfire said looking over to wear Beastboy and Raven were.

"Raven?" Both Robin and Starfire yelled.

Raven was sitting on Beastboy (Still tied up) kissing him.

Raven pulled away from Beastboy and a bubble came from her mouth as she opened it.

"What? I put soap in his mouth, don't worry!" Raven said pulling her hood up to cover her very red face.

A dark energy surrounded her and Beastboy and they disappeared into the floor.

Starfire looked at Robin in confusion.

"I did not know that was part of the punishment?" Starfire asked with her head tilted to the side.

Robin suddenly had a light bulb over his head.

"YES! I mean yes it is." Robin smiled.

Starfire shrugged and lent down.

Right before their lips met Starfire grabbed the liquid soap and squirted as much of it as she could in his mouth.

"Although the words of cursing are not something I enjoy I do not like lying!" She said crossing her arms.

"Raven and I have talked about soap punishment and that is not a punishment. She said that is something joyous you share with a loved one.

Robin growled at Raven explaining things to Star. That was his job and it cost him a kiss.

"I will leave you to think about what you have done." Starfire said standing up.

Before she went anywhere though she lent down and kissed Robin on the cheek.

After she left Robin had a smile spread to his ears and yelled "Yes!"

"Wait. Starfire! You forgot to untie me!"

Lol! I so totally love picking on Robin. The characters may not be perfectly accurate but oh well. Plz. Read and review so I can figure out if I'm going to update! You know you want to! Pretty please! ;)


	2. teentitans on chat

Hi persons! I is writing another story! Go me right...No? Ok whatever. I hope you like this story! It's what happens when all the teen titans get on chat. Again this is one of those stories where I have no idea why I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

**Starfire: But friend Robin i would like to celebrate with everyone.**

**Robin: I know star but it's up to Raven, she doesn't like celebrating.**

**Starfire: Fine. then I shall go ask her myself.**

**Raven: hey.**

**Starfire: friend raven! Would you allow us to do the celebrating of our victory?**

**Raven: Um, sure star.**

**BB: Hey guys what up?**

**Starfire: Friend Beast boy we are going to do the celebrating of our victory!**

**BB: Dude! Really!**

**Raven: Maybe if you're good we can have more fun than anyone else Beastboy.**

**BB: Don't worry I will be.**

**Robin: Uh guys we're still here.**

**Cyborg: Hey guys its cy what's happening?**

**Robin: We're going to celebrate killing trigon and Beastboy and raven are going to be in bed during the party.**

**Cyborg: Do I even wanna know?**

**BB: like you guys haven't done it!**

**Starfire: please i am confused! why will beastboy and raven be in bed? Are they sick?**

**Raven: no star the boys are sick.**

**Robin: But you said if Beastboy was good you and Beastboy were going to have more fun than anyone!**

**Raven: Ever cross your mind that maybe i was talking about a make out session?**

**BB: Wait! They thought me and you were going to get it on? You guys are so perverted!**

**Starfire: I am even more confused now than i was!**

**Robin: I'll explain it later star.**

**Starfire: ok!**

**Bee: Hey guys!**

**Cyborg: Hey bee!**

**Raven: hi**

**Robin: hey**

**Starfire: Greetings friend bee!**

**BB: Sup. Hey cyborg when are you going to ask bee out?**

**Bee: Sparky wants to ask me out?**

**Cyborg: dude!**

**BB: ha-ha! Yep! He won't shut up about you!**

**Cyborg: dude!**

**Bee: Is that true sparky?**

**Cyborg: ya, i was hoping to ask you out later when the party started. We're throwing a party over winning over trigon.**

**Bee: I would love to sparky!**

**Cyborg: cool so next weekend?**

**Bee: sure!**

**Jinx: hey IT'S jinx! What's up my peeps!**

**Bee: hey jinx! **

**Raven: hey!**

**Kid flash: hey guys its kf!**

**Cyborg: Hey man!**

**Robin: Hey**

**Starfire: hello kid flash**

**Beastboy: sup!**

**Raven: hi**

**Jinx: go to hell!**

**Robin: um, did we miss something?**

**Cyborg: Ya I thought you guys were friends again**

**Beastboy: I thought they were going out.**

**Starfire: Why are you made at friend kid flash Jinx?**

**Jinx: cause he's a jack wagon that's why!**

**Raven: What did you do now kf?**

**Kid flash: hey what makes you think i did anything? she could be having one of her stupid mood swings!**

**Jinx: he thought it would be funny to but black ink in my shampoo! my hair has a black streak through it now!**

**Kid flash: you guys should have seen her face when she got out of the shower. she was so pissed! It was hilarious**

**Cyborg: dude! did you want to die!**

**Beastboy: Dude! i even know not to touch GIRLS beauty stuff.**

**Bee: Now why would you be suicidal like that?**

**Starfire: I do not agree with putting the color black in jinx's shampoo.**

**Kid flash: you guys are kill joys!**

**Jinx: apologies now!**

**Kid flash: Only if you come over!**

**Jinx: why would I come over?**

**Kid flash: so we can make out!**

**Bee: he just DOESN'T know when to quit does he?**

**Raven: no**

**Starfire: i believe not**

**Beastboy: nope**

**Robin: not at all**

**Cyborg: no he doesn't.**

**Jinx: I'll be there in 15 minutes!**

**Cyborg: say what!**

**Bee: someone wanna explain what just happened?**

**Starfire: I do not understand**

**Robin: me neither star**

**Beastboy: Dude!**

**Raven: wow jinxs I think this is the longest you've stayed mad at him.**

**Jinx: ha ha very funny. shut up. See you all later.**

**Kid flash: see ya all at the party!**

**Jinx and kid flash logged off**

**Beastboy: so what do you all wanna talk about?**

**Robin: Idk.**

**Cyborg: hey bee! You wanna come over?**

**Bee: how bout you come over?**

**Cyborg: kewl sounds good!**

**Bee: k, see ya soon sparky!**

**Cyborg and bee logged off**

**Starfire: when are we going to celebrate the victory over the evil trigon?**

**Robin: Um, maybe this weekend. sound good?**

**Starfire: sounds good to me.**

**Beastboy has logged off**

**Starfire: why has friend beastboy left the chatting of rooms? Did we offend him?**

**Robin: I don't know. i don't think we did?**

**Raven: I have to go bye! **

**Starfire: wait friend why do you leave!**

**Raven: Hey this is beastboy raven will be back on later, so later! (AN/You'll never guess where bb is!)**

**Raven has logged off**

**Starfire: Friend Robin i am confused why did she say she was beastboy?**

**Robin: I think that was beastboy star**

**Starfire: why did friend beastboy go to ravens room?**

**Robin: uh, cause they wanted to talk.**

**Starfire: i thought they were doing that with us?**

**Robin: they wanted to talk in private.**

**Starfire: dear friend robin?**

**Robin: ya star?**

**Starfire: may i come over i am feeling the loneliness.**

**Robin: sure star**

**Starfire: may we do the private talking raven and beastboy are doing?**

**Robin: what do you mean?**

**Starfire: they are clearly doing the making of out, correct?**

**Robin: uh ya**

**Starfire: then may we do this?**

**Robin: sure :)**

**Starfire has logged out**

**Robin has logged out**

**There ya go! Kewl right! So that proubly wasn't all that great but remember the next great one might come. All you gaotta do is read and review! You know you really really wanna! PLEASE? *puppy dog face* thank you and good night.**


	3. Starfire's Cake Batter Revenge

$$$Hey people! If you guys have read my other story, jinx's mischief, I just wanted to let you know, the first chapter was an accident. It actually goes to my other story night time walks. Anyways sorry for not updating the other day, I didn't get to use the computer. But here's the next chap.$$$

It was a very boring day. No crime, no big mission, nothing. Games were boring, training was already done, and meditating was done over five times.

Everyone was sitting on the giant white couch staring at their blank screened TV.

Cyborg stood up suddenly causing everyone's attention to become focused on him. "This is stupid! I'm going for a drive, maybe visit Bee." He said walking out of the room.

Everyone looked at one another. They seemed to ask the same question. What are we going to do?

Beastboy stood up and announced "I think I'm going to go to the store." He said whistling as he began to walk out of the store.

Robin got a worried look. Last time Beastboy went to the store he came back with nothing but sugared treats and he went into a sugar comma. If that wasn't bad enough he wrecked the tower by literally bouncing of the walls.

"Uh, Raven?" He said silently begging.

Raven caught the hint and sighed. "Hold on Beastboy!"

Beastboy stopped dead in his tracks. Was she really going to go to the store with him?

Raven stood up and walked over to him. "You are not going to bye every shiny sugery thing you see." She said grabbing his arm.

Even though she was giving him a glare, he smiled and nodded. With that she and him disappeared to the store.

"What shall we do friend Robin?" Starfire asked slightly pouting. She loved going to the stores.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" He asked.

Starfire looked thoughtful for a moment then jumped up.

"Dear friend Robin! Could you do the teaching of bake the cake?" She yelled in excitement. Next to mustered, cake was her favorite earthly food.

Robin shrugged, What could go wrong with that, he thought.

***********in the kitchen*********************************

Robin pulled down the flour and sugar. Starfire brought out the eggs.(AN/ I don't know how to make a cake from scratch, so plz pretend I do!:} )

Ounce everything was laid out Robin grabbed the biggest bowl he found showed starfire how to crack an egg.

"See star, all you have to do is crack the outer shell, just make sure the outer shell doesn't fall in."

Believe it or not, she was pretty good at that. Next was measuring flour. Again she did good as well as the sugar. So far everything was right.

"Friend Robin? What is this pretty stick for?" Starfire asked looking at the silver whisk in his hands. "It resembles that of a hornuritar, used for battle if it came to a life or death situation." She said slightly nervous.

"No star, this is used to stir the ingredients. He grabbed the bowl and placed it into her hands.

"Here, hold it like this, there ya go, and hold the whisk like this." He said positioning her in the right angle to mix.

"Now you have to stir kind of fast or it will get lumpy and hard to stir." He said turning to put the bag of flour and other things away.

"Like this?" Starfire said turning the whisk.

"Ya just like that." He said glancing over his shoulder.

He reached for a pan when he suddenly felt something gooey hit the back of his head.

He turned around to see starfire with her tongue hanging out of her mouth in concentration turning the whisk so fast that batter was flying out of the bowl!

"Star sto-" He tried to yell, but batter hit him in the mouth.

The kitchen looked like the ginger bread man's house. He ripped off the batter from his mouth and randomly slung it.

It hit Starfire in the head.

"Friend Robin?" She asked innocently.

"Sorry Star. Star you didn't have to turn it that fast." He said looking at the walls covered in batter.

"Starfire followed his gaze. "Oops. Is that not supposed to happen? She asked pulling some batter from her hair.

"Not really Star." Robin said trying to not laugh.

Starfire looked at the batter and smiled to herself. She aimed carefully and threw it at Robins head.

"Wow star! What was that for?" He asked trying to take the batter from his hair.

"I am making a cake." She said giggling to herself.

Whoever says Starfire wasn't smart should spend more time with her. Robin caught on to what she was doing and would have usually stopped it right then and there, but something about Starfire made him want to play along.

He reached over to the still open cabinet and reached for the flour. When he had a hand full he threw it at starfire, almost cover ing her completely with flour.

She smiled and said "fonatue Krom Ner." Before throwing more batter.

**********About 20 min. later in garage********************

Cyborg was just arriving home when he saw Beastboy and Raven walking up to the garage carrying bags. When he was out of the car he turned to Raven.

"Why didn't you just teleport in?" He asked confused.

She looked over at Beastboy who was carrying most of the bags. "Because I'm teaching Beastboy that its nice to carry bags for a girl." She said smiling.

Cyborg knew it would be best to just stay out of it, so he did.

They all climbed into the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did, they stood there frozen. Everything was covered in gooey batter. There was Star fire covered in goo running from a goo covered Robin chasing her with a huge bowl of batter.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire and Robin froze in front of him and looked down in shame.

"How could you!" He yelled marching up to the two of them.

"We were baking a cake." Starfire said sadly.

Cyborg turned to her and smiled.

"It's not your fault starfire, you didn't know any better." He said sweetly. "Go get changed and cleaned up. He said patting her head.

She smiled and walked out of the room.

"As for you Robin! You're the friek'n leader! How could you let this happen? You told Starfire this was ok?" He said fuming.

"No, I…I, she-" He started

"Your going to clean this up! I don't care if your leader or not! I f I have to I'll have Raven make sure you clean.

Robins eyes widened, not only was he blaming all of the mess on him, but he has seen how she makes Beastboy clean his room. It wasn't pretty.

He was on his hands and knees cleaning within minutes.

Starfire came in and giggled. She walked over to Robin and smiled.

Even though Robin was upset he had to clean all of this on his own, he could never get made at Starfire.

"Friend Robin?" She asked.

"Ya star?" He asked.

"You will not say I can't be sneaky again will you?" She asked giving a slightly evil smile.

At first Robin was confused, then his eyes widened in realization. A week ago they were getting ready to do a mission, and some how they began to talk about who was the sneakiest. Robin had flat out said that starfire couldn't be deceiving, she was to sweet. He didn't think he heard her but now he knows different.

Starfire turned and walked away. Robin just stared and thought to himself, "She is friek'n perfect."

TRANSLATION:

fonatue Krom Ner: The war begins.

$$$ Hope you all liked it! Plz review!$$$


	4. What is Star Doing?

$$$Hey everyone! sorry it's been a while you all are probably all POed cause its called DAILY dose of random humor not monthly. My electricity was shut off so I have an excuse! Also I will try to update my other story Nighttime walks later tomorrow or something.

BTW I don't own teen titans

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating there lunch, except for a mustard loving red head.

"Hey has anyone seen Star?" Robin asked noticing she was gone.

"Ya she just went to her room carrying a huge box." Cyborg answered after taking another huge bite from hid food.

"I saw her go in there with a lot of mustard bottles." Beastboy said mimicking Starfire carrying thousands of mustard bottles.

"I saw her carry boards and some tools in there." Raven said in her monotone.

"Oh, ok." Robin said grabbing his fork again. Everyone glanced up at each other.

"What do you think she's doin?" Beastboy asked in a low voice.

"Alien ritual?" Cyborg suggested.

"With mustard? I don't think so." Robin said rubbing his chin.

"Why don't we just go ask her?" Raven asked getting up and walking out of the room.

Beastboy smiled. "Hold on Rae! I'm coming to!" He said before jetting out of the room along with Robin and Cyborg.

_Starfires room_

"Starfire! Are you in here?" Robin asked knocking on the door

"Star?" Robin asked knocking harder.

"Eeeeeee!" They heard Starfire scream.

"Hold on star we're coming." Robin said hacking into her security to get the door open.

"Star! We're here to-"

Everyone stopped at the site in front of them. Starfire was diving into a giant tube filled with mustard.

"What are you doing girl!" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh greetings friends. I have made a pool of mustard! Is it not just wonderful?" Starfire said diving into it again.

"How did you get all of the stuff to make it?" Beastboy asked trying not to laugh.

"I used the card of credit to buy the tube and the mustard." She said excitedly.

"Who's credit card?" Robin asked nervous.

"Why yours Boyfriend Robin. Friend Cyborg said that when you're in a relationship that the other persons stuff is yours too." She said jumping out of the pool.

Robin glared at Cyborg. "Well I gotta be at that one place at this time so by!" He said before running off.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled before running after him.

"Did I do something?" Starfire asked her friends.

"No star, you just made a pool of mustard. Raven said sarcastically

"Hey, Raven?" Beastboy asked with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"I technically own you." Beastboy said grabbing her in a hug.

"What on earth makes you say that?" Raven asked with irritation written all over her face.

"Well its your body. Your hair and your everything else. Right? You own it. So I own it to." Beastboy said smiling wide.

Raven turned and smiled sweetly. "And I own you. Which means I have the Right to do this." Raven then used her powers to throw him into the mustard pool.

Starfire giggled and the to of them walked to the living room.

THE END!

$$$ Hope you liked it.$$$


	5. Messed Up Minds

$$$Hi everyone. It has been like forever since I have updated this story. I know It says DAILY. But my daily day is havoc. I will try to update this more often but I'm trying to deal with my other stories as well. So again please bear with me. Sorry$$$

Everyone was where they normally were on a boring after noon in the giant T tower that the titans called home. Robin was in the evidence room, Starfire in the kitchen, Raven in her room doing Raven stuff, and beastboy and Cyborg battling it out on the newest game.

We are gonna focus on Raven right now. She was meditating a few inches from her bed slowly speaking her famous chant.

Azaroth…

Metrion…

Zinthos…

Azaroth…

Metrion…

Thunk! "I can't take this anymore. For the love of Azar! Please let a criminal escape or something!" Raven said flailing around on her bed.

Raven stood up and fixed her messed up hair and fixed her twisted cape. "Just calm down, you don't want to go crazy." She said to herself. She looked at the mess she had made.

Her flailing around had thrown her pillows and blankets astray and the sheet was half way off the bed. She shook her head.

"Too late for that, all I have to do is not show it." She said walking out of the room. She had read as much as she really wanted to and she just couldn't meditate any longer. She, Raven of Azaroth, the book worm, mysterious Raven, was bored.

She made her way to the living room and sat on the couch.

Beastboy glanced over and his eyes went wide. "Raven? I was expecting Robin before I would even think about you coming out of your room." He said looking her over.

"Shows how much you know me." Raven said not even looking at him.

Beastboy's ears drooped for a moment.

"I know plenty about you." Beastboy said smiling wide.

Raven glanced at him before returning her gaze to the television. "Like what?" Raven asked skeptically.

Beastboy's eyes shined bright. "I know you just threw a temper tantrum because you were bored." Beastboy said looking back at the television to see Cyborg way ahead of him.

Raven gave him a questionable look. "And how, may I ask, did you know that?" Raven asked with a little bit of fear. Was her room really not that private?

Beastboy only pointed at his ear. "Remember I have really good hearing. For some reason my senses sharpen to different things that I find strange. Like my smell when starfire cooks." Beastboy explained shivering in fear at the mention of Starfire's cooking.

Raven rolled her eyes. Her throwing a tantrum was rather strange. "That's not knowing something about me, that's spying." She said crossing her arms.

Beastboy shrugged. "Alright, I know you like romance novels. I know you have your ears pierced, I know you don't like corn, And I know your favorite herbal tea is the one in the blue box." Beastboy listed pulling ahead of Cyborg slightly.

Raven looked at him in amazement. "Alright Einstein What's my favorite color?" Raven asked.

"Depends, favorite color or your specific favorite?" Beastboy asked glancing at her.

"My specific favorite." Raven answered slightly confused.

"Easy, blue, midnight blue." He said looking at her.

"How can you remember all of this and not remember what you did last Wednesday?" Raven asked in slight annoyance.

Beastboy shrugged. 'I don't know."

Raven shook her head. "Your mind must be a terrifying place Beastboy."

Beastboy completely stopped even trying to play the game. He turned to face her with an amused face.

"My mind? My mind a scary place? You should try your mind. Your mind has monsters around every corner. Not to mention your little emotion people that have different colored cloaks. Compared to my mind your mind is a haunted house." Beastboy said slightly laughing at the memory of his trip through her mind.

Raven, was not amused one bit. It almost hurt that he would think of her in any way as scary.

Beastboy's animal senses went crazy. He could sense that he hurt her.

Beastboy unknowingly reached for her hand. She pulled back and stood up.

"Beastboy. For your information, I've looked into everyone's mind, and next to Starfire's pink mustard filled world your mind freaks me out. You have emotion clones hanging around as well.

You have some messed up stuff as well. You have clowns that chase you with a whack the mole hammer, you have jungle setting where I almost fell into quick sand had a hyper little boy version of yourself dressed in Native American cloths had not come and saved me then bounced away yelling something about the **flesh eating ants**. I think your head is a little more mixed up than mine!" Raven finished crossing her arms.

Beastboy sat there staring at her unmoving. As well as Cyborg Starfire and a Robin who had just walked through the door.

Suddenly they all burst out laughing. Raven looked around at them in confusion. Then she smiled.

Beastboy stood up and put his arm around her shoulder, not noticing the deadly glare Raven was giving him. "Raven, I wasn't saying your mind being mixed up was bad thing. I just said it was scary. If it wasn't for the fact that you would kill me if I even thought about it, I would want to go back and visit them. It was kind of fun." Beastboy said removing his arm and walking towards the room.

"Where you going man?" Cyborg asked over his shoulder.

Beastboy turned with a serious face. "I'm going to go try and get the image of a clown with a hammer out of my head." He said slightly shivering with fear.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled.

$$$Ok this is a bbRae but oh well. Idk if its even close to funny but I liked writing it. Please review$$$


	6. Getting Raven to Let Loose

$$$Ok people! I randomly got this Idea while drinking milk. Weird write? Ant ways I think it's funny so here we go. Hopefully you all like it.$$$

"Hey Raven." Beastboy said walking over to Raven.

"What do you want Beastboy?" raven growled.

"Hey don't be so upset, I just wanna hang out." Beastboy pouted.

Raven turned to Beastboy with anger in her eyes. "Beastboy I am not in the mood." She said grabbing her tea and walking hurriedly to the door. Beastboy ran up in front of her.

"What's wrong Raven?" He asked stopping her in her tracks. He looked in her face, she seemed bothered. But not by him, or was it?

"Nothing Beastboy, now move." She said pushing past him.

Beastboy watched her leave and slowly let his ears drop. Just as the door closed behind her the elevator doors opened. "Hey BB! Is Robin and Star back yet?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"No, why?" Beastboy asked looking around the room.

"Well cause Robin would freak out if he knew what I did." He said pulling a bag from behind his back.

"What did you do?" Beastboy asked opening the bag. Beastboy's eyes opened wide at the sight. "Dude! Robin is going to kill you!" Beastboy yelled pulling out the bottle of vodka.

"He won't if he doesn't know about it. So what do ya say little buddy? Won't tell?" Cyborg asked slightly pouting.

Beastboy thought for a moment. Then an idea hit him.

"Let me have a bottle and I won't tell a soul." He said pointing to the bottle still in his hand. Cyborg pouted and nodded.

Beastboy smiled. "Thanks Cy." He said sitting it down on the counter.

"You gotta promise that when you drink that you're not somewhere that anyone else can find out your drinking." Cyborg warned.

Beastboy smiled. "Who said I'm going to drink it?" beastboy said crossing his arms.

"Well what are you going to do with it?" Cyborg asked.

"You'll see later after dinner." Beastboy said laughing to himself.

***After Dinner***

After dinner Raven was getting her tea, and again Beastboy was by her side. This time with a plan.

"Hey Raven." He said with his toothy grin.

"What?" Raven asked still a little agitated.

"Nothing I was just wondering what you have locked up in your room?" Beastboy asked giving Raven a concerned face.

"What?" Raven asked looking at Beastboy.

"Ya I heard growling coming from your room. I thought you had some new monster in there." Beastboy said leaning against the counter.

Beastboy smiled as he watched Raven Float at the speed of light to her room.

He quickly pulled out the bottle of vodka and poured half of it in her tea pot and then he poured a good bit in her cup. He mixed it well and put everything back and stood there unmoving until Raven came back with an annoyed face.

"He he, not find anything?" Beastboy asked nervousy.

"I don't know, did I Beastboy?" She asked grabbing her cup.

Beastboy scratched the back at his head. "No?"

Raven just rolled her eyes. She took a drink from her tea and put it down. She looked at her cup in confusion.

Beastboy started to worry. What if she knew there was something wrong with her tea. Then he remembered that vodka slightly burns as you drink it. He started to panicked.

"I could have sworn that I drank the last of my spice tea yesterday. I guess I had another bag." Raven said shrugging and picking up her cup and walking to the couch.

Beastboy let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the couch and sat down. They all began to watch the movie. Sometime in the middle Robin and Starfire went to their rooms for the night. Beastboy told Cyborg what he did while Raven went to get more tea.

"You idiot! She's technically an alien. Remember when Jinx spent the night and Starfire got a hold of some of her alcohol. Star went all crazy happy and everything.

Beastboy never thought about Raven as an alien. Now that he thought of it, she was from a different dimension, but he didn't see her as an alien.

Beastboy just shrugged. "She's probably not going to get that bad." Beastboy said looking back into the kitchen to see Raven slowly pouring her cup.

Cyborg just shook his head at his friend. "so Why did ya do it? Were you hoping to get lucky or something? Cyborg asked looking his friend over.

Cyborg burst out laughing as he saw Beastboy suddenly look shocked and terrified. "Dude! No! I'm not like that." Beastboy yelled.

Raven looked over at the two. Her vision was a little blurry but she could still see alright.

"Beastboy hushed himself when he saw raven glance at him from the corner of his eyes. "I just noticed that earlier she seemed a little tense." He said glaring at his half Robotic friend.

Cyborg just chuckled as Raven came and sat down between the two again. Soon Raven started to sway some. "You guys are so boring!" Raven suddenly yelled.

Beastboy smiled at Raven. "Well what do you wanna do?" Beastboy asked.

Raven tilted her head to the side. "Hmmm, I don't know. I think we should…dance!" Raven said suddenly standing up and swaying her hips to non-existing beat.

Cyborg looked at Beastboy and started to laugh. His face was red as he tried not to stare at Raven. She was directly in front of him, and wasn't paying attention to how close she was to anything or anyone as she threw her hips from side to side.

She started to hum a song. Beastboy stood up and ran to the radio. He turned it on to a random song. He turned to find Raven right behind him. "Um, hey Raven." Beastboy said taking a step back.

She smiled slightly and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the couch again. She pushed him back on the couch. Cyborg laughed at Raven as she pointed at him and started to yell.

"Beastboy! What is this? She said holding up the half full bottle of vodka. "Where is the other half?" She half yelled.

Beastboy looked at the bottle in shock. "I can explain that. You see Raven you were all Grr earlier so I thought maybe I could get you to be less Grr so I decided to help by…ya you know." Beastboy said panicky.

Raven glared at him and opened the bottle. She tipped it back and guzzled half of what was left. Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other in amazement. They both thought Beastboy was busted for sure.

Raven gave the bottle to Beastboy. She smiled. "I'm probably going to kill you tomorrow but for now." She said moving her hands to show that she wanted him to take a drink.

Beastboy looked at Cyborg. Cyborg shook his head saying don't but Beastboy shrugged a guzzled what was left. After they danced some raven used her powers to find Cyborgs bottle.

They downed that and in the middle of a dance they both fell over, paced out. Cyborg shook his head at the two. He suddenly pulled out a camera and took a picture. He then moved them so they were cuddled up to one another. He took a couple pictures. He laughed as he thought of how good it would be to use the pictures for blackmail.

$$$ Ok so it's not funny but I like it. It's not RobxStar but I promise next one will. School is making this ten times harder but I can manage. BTW I totally got an A on my first Social Studies Test! :3$$$


	7. Beach Cloths

$$$Hey guess been for like ever but I ran out of idea's, school, moving, I haven't had internet, and I just remembered that I had Daily dose of random humor, sorry! Well here goes nothing.$$$

It was summer and the one thing that everyone loves to do is swim! Even the Teen Titans need to let loose a little in the summer. So why not pay a little visit to the Beach? After all what could go wrong with an Alien, Half Demon, Cyborg, Green shape shifter, and they're crazy ninja leader?

Robin called everyone to meet him in the living room since he wanted to speak with them. Everyone ran to the living room and sat on thir giant couch while Robin stood in front of them.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"It's nothing to be worried about, I just wanted to ask you guys a few questions." Robin explained to Starfire.

"Alright, so we haven't had much excitement for some time now. So we have a lot of energy that has nowhere to go." Robin started out. "A lot of that anger has gone into fights that end up with Starfire's cooking all over the place, Cyborg dismantled, and Beastboy and Raven fighting as if it were world war 3." Robin continued to explain.

Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven look away trying to look as least guilty as possible.

"So, I have decided to ask if anyone would object to a visit to the Beach." Robin said waiting for anyone to object. Everyone looked around and seemed to agree, even Raven needed a change of scenery.

"Well, that settles it. We're going to the beach, everyone go get changed into your swim suits and gather whatever you want to bring." Robin ordered heading to get changed himself.

*** Couple Minutes Later ***

Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin were in their suits and had everything they needed but, but Starfire was still in her room. They waited a few more minutes until they decided it was time to go send someone to find her.

"I'll go knock on the door and see how much longer it's going to take." Robin said as he made his way down the long hall to Ravens room. When Robin arrived at Starfire's room he knocked lightly.

"Star? How much longer are you going to take?" Robin asked leaning on the wall beside the door.

He heard her walk to the door and it opened. He turned to see starfire standing in the doorway smiling. She pulled him in and the door closed behind her. Robin had just gotten his balance again when he realized that she was in her bra and underwear.

"Starfire, why aren't you wearing any clothing?" Robin asked covering his eyes and panicking a little bit.

"What do you mean Robin? I am wearing the same clothing as the girls in the magazine of cute clothing. Am I not?" Starfire asked examining her cloths.

"Starfire, there's a difference between undergarments, which is what you are wearing, and bathing suit, like what the girls in the magazine were wearing." Robin said trying to push the seriously red blush away. "I think I'll go get Raven to help you." Robin said trying to feel his way to the door.

"Okay Robin." Starfire said opening the door for him. "Should I wear the same outfit as you?" She asked as he made his way out.

Robin looked down at his red trunks and pale, bare chest. "No!" He yelled before he walked down the hallway to the living room. When he arrived his face had turned ultra-red at the thought of her wearing only trunks.

"Raven, you're needed." Robin said walking by her. Raven sighed and shrugged her cloak off since it wasn't hooked onto anything so it would have fallen when she stood anyways.

When she was out of the room Cyborg didn't know who to pick on first. He could try to get Robin to spill about why his face was red, or he could laugh and pick on Beastboy for practically drooling. Either way, he had enough on the both of them to enjoy the next couple of days.

$$$ That's all folks! Again sorry about not writing in a while, but I didn't have any source of internet, but I will try my hardest to try and update all my stories as much as possible.$$$


	8. BB and Cy's Game

$$$Hey you guys. Another story for the daily dose of random humor. I'm ubber sorry for the delay of all of my stories. Especially since this says Daily. Well here goes this. Plz enjoy$$$

Beastboy and Cyborg woke up one morning to find that not a single one of their games seemed to satisfy them. They were all beat, and all played. There wasn't a new game out, or a new game system. Not even the T.V. numbed the painful boredom.

"Dude, this sucks! There's nothing to do!" Beastboy yelled flailing around on the couch.

"What do you want me to do about it green bean?" Cyborg said staring at the turned off T.V.

"I don't know you're pretty good at inventing things to do."

"Why do I always have to come up with all of the ideas?"

"'cause you're good at that stuff."

"Why not just invent your own game?" Starfire said from the kitchen.

The boys looked at Star in surprise; shocked because they hadn't thought of it, and because they hadn't noticed her in the kitchen. Star exits the kitchen and Beastboy grabs paper to write down the name and rules.

"Well, what kind of game is it going to be?" BB asked.

"Let's make it a game that doesn't involve any electronics. I'm kinda running low on equipment and I don't feel like going out to get more."

"Alright, so it will be like a word game or board game."

"A word game sounds a little easier."

"Ya, hey wait I know a game we could play. I saw it on a movie about highway patrolmen."

"What's the game?"

"Well we assign each other a person that we have to talk to. Then we assign a word that we have to say a certain amount of times while talking to the person but we can't let them know we know that we are saying it." Beastboy explained.

"I'm not sure I follow." Cyborg said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you'll catch on as we play. I'll show you. I assign you Bee, and you have to say flower three times. If she asks if you said flower then you deny it and come up with something that rhymes with flower."

"Okay, I think I get it now." Cy said pulling out his communicator already calling Bee.

"Hey Cy" Bee said answering her communicator. "Is there something you need?"

"No nothing, I'm just sitting here at the flower." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Why are you sitting at the flower?" Bee asked confused.

"I said tower." Cyborg said trying to force back a smile.

"Oh, I must be hearing things. What's with that weird face your making?" She asked seeing Cyborg trying to hold back a couple of laughs.

"I just ate something flower." He answered

"Are you saying flower?"

"No, I said sour." Cyborg looked up to see Beastboy laughing at him."

"I could have sworn that you said flowers."

"No, I think you're hearing things. I'll be over later so I'm going to go flower up." Cyborg said pretending to wave away an odor.

"Shower up?" Be asked rubbing her temple.

"Ya, that's what I said."

"Cy I'll going to talk to you later I think I'm going to go lie down.

"Okay, talk to you later."

"See, ya cy." Bee said cutting off the communication.

"That was actually kind of fun, but easy." Cyborg said getting an evil smile on his face.

"I've played this game before. Go ahead try me." Beastboy dared.

"You have to go talk to Robin and say Slade four times." Cyborg said smiling at the shocked face on BB's face.

"Dude, if I say Slade he'll totally go crazy ninja on me!" Beastboy yelled.

"You said you could do it, now you have to." Cyborg said pointing towards the door.

Beastboy slowly made his way to Robin's room, thinking of all the words that could easily rhyme with slade. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled "enter" before he opened the door. He saw how everything was perfectly organized, clean, and straight.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" He said seeing that Robin was at his desk looking at various criminal files.

"Sure." he said motioning for Beastboy to have a seat on the bed.

Beastboy felt sweat begin to form as he started the game. "Wow, your bed is Slade." He said slowly sitting.

"What? What did you just say?" Robin asked jerking himself away from the desk suddenly.

"I said your bed is made. I was just saying that your room isn't like mine." Beastboy answered as his throat went dry.

"Oh, well what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Robin said as if trying to shake off the thought of Slade.

"Well you look like your color has started to Slade. Are you sick?" Once Beastboy had finished his sentence Robin had jumped from his seat.

"What was that? What did you say?"

"I said it looks like your color has started to fade." It was beginning to be very difficult for Beastboy to swallow with his dry throat.

"Just get to the point Beastboy, what do you want." Robin said firmly looking Beastboy over.

"Well there's a Slade in the kitchen and I-

"Slade is in the Kitchen?" Robin asked in shock as he started to make move towards the door Beastboy jumped in front of him waving his arms wildly.

"No! Slade isn't anywhere. I said there was a blade that I can't get clean!" Beastboy said wildly trying to push robin back and get out the door himself. Then he realized that was only three words, he needed four.

He took a deep breath and almost in a whisper he hurriedly said "You need to get Slade"

"That's what I'm trying to do but you won't move. He's in the kitchen right?" Robin said while pulling out his Bo staff.

"I didn't say 'get Slade!" Beastboy yelled.

Robin had to think for a moment but while Beastboy turned and ran out the door he understood what he had meant. His face turned a pink color and he went to go lie down. He could have sworn Beastboy had been saying Slade the entire time.

Cyborg had been waiting in the living room. Before Beastboy went in, he attatched a small listening device to BB's chest so he could make sure that Beastboy had actually done it. When Beastboy ran through the door with sweat rolling down his forehead it added to the humor and he laughed.

Beastboy grabbed his paper that was blank and wrote down something then passed out. Cy grabbed the paper and read what it said. "Rule #1: Do not mention Slade around Robin. He let a few more laughs out before turning on the T.V.

$$$Thankyou for reading, plz tell me what you think :3 Also you kinda had to think about what BB had meant when he told Robin he needed to get Slade.$$$


	9. Dancing Undercover

$$$Ubber sorry for disappearing. I seem to do that more than I am proud to admit. Hope you guys enjoy though:3$$$

Robin never really like being way from his team. He really didn't like that he had to go under cover for longer than a week, not being able to tell his team mates where he was in case of an emergency. What bothered him mot about this mission, had to have been the costume. He grimaced as a couple giddily pushed past him to the dance floor. He watched them twirl and clap, not caring what people thought, just having fun.

Deciding the site was a bit less than welcoming, he moved on. He was wearing a frilly black shirt that parted down his chest, and a pair of pants that were tight at the top, but loosened down around his ankles, he had even been forced to wear tap dancing shoes. Pretty much he had a cheap flamenco dancer's look. He had to keep a mask on though, at this point he just didn't feel comfortable without it, and instead he wore a festive colorful mask that tied behind his head.

The cause for this very different appearance on his part was at Batman's command. There was a lead on the identity of a new serial killer, but he needed to be discrete so he called upon the boy-wonder for old time sakes. He huffed as he realized that he would have to enter the upcoming contest that everyone was itching to get started. Apparently killing was just a hobby for this guy; his real passion was being a professional dancer.

The memories of the endless practices with Alfred on the correct footing and twist of the hips made him feel even worse as he signed a paper and handed to a bored Hispanic man at a makeshift stand. He pulled another slip from a box and placed a number on his chest. Robin had been told that you couldn't pick your partners; you could only hope to get a decent dancer. Making it even harder to get past the first round.

He looked down at the white sticker with a bright green '24' on it. He made his way towards a cluster of other dancers. Somewhere doing unneeded stretches to show off cleavage or muscle, others were just looking for their partners, judging them harsher than even than dancing judges would Robin guessed. He sighed and leaned against a railing and watched as lights were being placed into order.

Through the people in front of him he could see that everyone had taken their places around the ring, and the judges already had there microphones and cards that either had red X's or blue check marks. He sighed as he tried to mentally prepare himself to walk out on the dance floor with a stranger, and perform the dance moves without feeling stupid and failing. If he didn't get past at least the first round, then his mission was a familiar.

"Beg your pardon" He heard from across the way. His eyes opened wide as recognition hit him like a harsh slap back into reality. He looked up as a red headed girl made her way from a tall woman with razor sharp eyebrow raised in scrutiny. Robin could have sworn to have heard Starfire, but when the girl turned she was dark tan, although her eyes still seemed to glow a bright green.

She backed away from the fierce looking Female giving her a dirty look and tripped over another couple practicing. She fell to the dirty ground and everyone gave her a dirty look before taking giant steps away from her. The looked at her as if she had the black plague. No one dared to move to help her back onto her feet. Robin made a slight move to help her but she was up before he could even take a single step.

"Wow, I feel bad for her. She'll never have a partner." Said a man that had just placed himself against the wall next to Robin. He looked up and smirked, this was the man he was sent to study. He didn't seem dangerous, but they never did when they were comfortable and in their own environment.

"What makes you think she won't have a partner?" Robin asked as calmly and uncaring as he could while they watched her stumble in the heels, she seemed to be almost falling and stepping on her dress all at the same time. Robin really felt bad when she let out a yip and landed against a rough wall siding.

"Even if she was assigned a partner, they probably took one look at her nonexistent balance skills and dropped out to let her fall on her face in front of everyone. Balance is a main thing you need in dance, and then you need passion." He seemed to roll his 'R's often, but that was the end of his accent. It almost seemed fake to Robin.

Robin watched the girl as she slumped down looking defeated and tired already before they even called the first contestants. She looked around once more before she put her head in her hands. Robin started to move towards her but he felt a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from continuing forward. He turned back to look into the Hazel eyes of the man he was to watch.

"It will be suicide if you become her partner just to help her. You're new here and I'm warning you, if you have any skill, don't kill it because a pretty girl needs rescued." He said gruffly before walking away briskly. Robin wasn't completely sure of how to take this but he continued like he had started.

Everyone watched in astonishment as he knelt next to the girl. "Is everything okay miss?" He sat down next to her, unsure what to do. He was surprised when her head snapped up with excitement. When she saw him though, she looked sad once more and just curled her legs up to her chest. She nodded her head but he was sure that wasn't the case.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked trying to get any kind of response.

"I want to find my friend. I haven't seen him in such long time. Some have told me the friend I seek will be here." She clasped her hands together and looked hopeful. Robin swore her voice sounded almost exactly like Star's.

"What does he look like? Is he a contestant or a crowd member?" He glanced around the room trying to remember the features of some of the males. She grabbed his arm and stood quickly dragging him up with her.

"He has brown hair, and he is about as tall as you are." She finished. Robin was expecting more but that was all she gave him. He decided to try to push for more information to work with. So far her description fit almost everyone in the place.

"Anything else you can tell me?" He saw hat this question made her feel uncomfortable.

"He is muscular. He works out every day, he has kinda pale skin, he wears masks all the time, and he probably doesn't know I'm here." She looked around trying to see over the many people.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, this did nothing to help in the search for this girls boyfriend. He looked at her hair, it was pulled up into a curled bun on top of her head, and the dress fluttered around her with the slightest movement. He thought about how much this girl reminded him of Star and tried not to think of how much he missed the alien.

"Friend Robin should be around here somewhere. I hope he does not become too upset with me.

"Contestants 23 come to the floor" "Robin was astonished as he stared at the girl in front of him. He could swear it was Starfire, the only problem was the skin color and her eyes were not completely green. He looked down at his number and realized he was next, and he had yet to meet his partner.

He looked at the number on her chest and saw a 26. He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her around, she almost fell through. He knelt down and removed her shoes despite her disapproval. "This will make it easier." He said before taking off again. He looked at everyone's number until he found a man in a corner with the number 26. Without hesitation he ripped the 26 from his chest and placed the 23 onto the man's chest and walked away.

"Why did you take that man's tag?" She asked. Robin looked up at her. He sort of smiled to himself as he smoothed his new number onto his chest. He grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on her finger that had an engraved T with a C placed under it. Lately Cyborg had been branding his inventions with this symbol.

"So, do you know how to flamenco?" He asked giving the redhead a devouring stare. He cheeks tinted pink at the sudden huskiness of his voice. She nodded and looked away. "Good, I hope you can dance and talk." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Contestants 24 come to the stage." Starfire seemed startled by his sudden grasp but only continued to look around her. She seemed to become more upset with each passing moment. He would have loved to ask her why she was here when her orders were to stay at the tower. But he bit his tongue. Star looked down and for the first time looked closely at him. At first she studied his masked face, peering as if the mask was not there to hide his identity.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. She didn't seem to hear him as her eyes slowly made their way to his chest. He cleared his throat and she jumped slightly, looking away once again. She moved from his grasp and started to walk around again. Robin smiled at the back of her form and followed.

He decided he might as well tell her the truth when he heard the announcement. "Female contestant 25 is disqualified due to lack of partner. Contestants 26 come to the floor." He quickly snatched Starfire's hand and started to pull her to the floor. She tried to pull away though.

"I must find Robin." She dropped her shoes in the struggle and she stepped on her dress once more with a terrible ripping sound. Robin was in a hurry and growled. He looked at her dress and started tearing different pieces from her dress. Tameraneans needed to be free to fight, so they needed freedom to dance. He measured his handy work and pulled her one last time onto the dance floor.

Everyone was shocked by the barefoot girl wearing a torn dress. Starfire stood there, but was focused on the crown looking for Robin, not realizing he was in front of her. Robin walked around her as the music started and he turned her uninterested attitude into part of the show. He grabbed her and she surprisingly twirled as he wanted into his arms.

"Starfire" he whispered as she twirled back away from him. She gave him a curious look and then looked shocked.

She turned away from him, and Robin grabbed her waist and picked her up slightly, turning in circles. When he put her down she pushed him away and started to move her hips in rhythm with the music and swing her hands out. She was right, she knew perfectly well how to dance. Filled with excitement Robin moved towards her in slow graceful steps, and Star did the same. When they met they looked determined to out dance the other.

"You look great." He whispered as they quickly pulled their bodies together. Raven gave him a sly smile as she kicked her leg up high and wrapped it around his upper thigh. He dipped her and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she felt a few loose strands of her hair touch the floor.

She was snapped upright with the beat, and they continued with the dance. The ended up back to back slowly sliding down, using the other as support when Star whispered, "you are looking particularly handsome as well." Robin laughed as he quickly pulled Star over her head and then there was more twirling. it was disorientating to see so many of the twirls that Star could do.

Their bodies were pressed together again and they moved as one. "Why did you leave us?" She asked. Robin flinched slightly, but didn't lose his footing.

"I'm on a mission. Please understand." He paused as Star twirled once more. "It's only business." Starfire looked hurt slightly. She danced far away from him. Calling all of the attention in the room onto herself. Robin stood there unsure of what to do. Star turned to him and sprinted back to him, Robin prepared himself and caught her as she jumped.

He twirled and slowly placed her down onto the floor. "Is our dance business? Do you not enjoy dancing with me?" She asked. They encircled each other, snapping and stamping their feet. Robin tried to think of a reason this would hurt her as she seemed disappointed in a way. He smiled and completely stopped what he was doing. Starfire was distracted by this and found herself tripping over her own feet. She fell and Robin caught her mere inches before she would have landed on the floor just as the music seemed to end.

"our the only person I'll dance with, you are beautiful and amazing." She smiled and he was pleasantly surprised when she pulled them into a kiss. There was a roaring in Robins ear that he figured was his heart pumping, when they broke the kiss, everyone was cheering and clapping for them. By the way the next contestants looked at them aggravated; he figures it was time to go.

When they were in the back of the building, Robin hugged Star and slipped the ring from her finger. There was a slight shimmer as she transformed back to her ordinary self. He kissed her gently, but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Robin reporting in." He answered.

"Robin, we have caught the murderer, the suspect is no longer a suspect. You may return now." Batman's deep voice rang out. Robin looked at Starfire and smiled as he hung up. She hugged him tightly.

"Star, do you want to go dancing again?" he asked slipping her ring back on and leading her out of the building and towards another dance club. A thought hit him as they danced together, with others staring at their strange outfits. She wore boots with heels, and she has perfect balance most of the time because of her flight. Why was she tripping and falling everywhere.

"Star you seemed a bit more klumsey than usual." He watched her as she smiled brightly. She touched the ring and did a slight twirl.

"Friend Cyborg calls it the glitch. When the glitch is happening, I am unable to see." She said smiling. Robin thought he slightly understood, not completely but he just rolled with it. He grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly.

"Let's go home." Starfire seemed very glad to hear this. She nodded vigorously; ad Robin grabbed her hand to lead her out the door.

$$$This was more sweet than it was funny, but I really wanted to write this. Hope you enjoyed :3 $$$


	10. Pepto and Birthday Cake

$$$Here is another addition to our randomly updated story. This is based off of a story is based off of a funny moment of everyday life. Plz REVIEW! $$$

Robin stretched his arms out over his head. He was exhausted, but he still sat up and turned the alarm off. He stretched one last time before pushing up from the bed and grabbing some clothing from his drawer. He pulled them on and headed down the hallway, quietly so not to disturb the others as they slept and Raven as she meditated. He found that she wakes up to meditated early in the morning, then slept until a reasonable time.

He would be surprised to see anyone up this early though, the night before was Robins birthday. They celebrated longer into the night than they should. They looked like little kids, bouncing off the walls and talking loudly. Beastboy and Starfire had been the one sent for the cake that had been preordered. When they got there though, their order had been lost, so they ordered ice cream cake with every kind of candy on it. It was really good, but packed with sugar.

He entered the gym and found his favorite part of the mat to do a few stretches and warm up exercises. He rolled his shoulders back and waited in silent, a small sort of meditation. "Activate Fight Simulation." Robin took a stance and closed his eyes. He breathed in and breathed out. The smell of the sterile gym switched into the smell of dirt.

When Robin opened his eyes there were robot ninjas everywhere. Cyborg had gotten very inspired one particularly slow month and decided to upgrade, and make the artificial fight to be as realistic as possible. He had done a spectacular job. The gym was transformed, he was surrounded by ninjas, and he was in what looked like an abandoned building.

After he had taken down a few with a quick alternating swinging motion with his bo staff, he easily bounced away. More came as he took them down. He wasn't being struck once, and he was taking them out faster than they could appear. "Difficult level: Max!" Robin yelled as he took out another Robot; it faded before it even landed against the dusty floor.

With Starfire :3

Starfire didn't usually wake up this early, but she had this obsession lately, she loved listening to the small jingles of random commercials. Often she would stay up very late into the night until she passes out. Many times Robin had wakened her, only for her to fall asleep. Starfire blushes as she remembers him carrying her to her room. She easily could have walked, but she was enjoying herself.

Although she loved waking up to see Robin, she didn't like not having enough sleep. It started to been mess with her training. She didn't like seeing the slight disappointment on Robins face a lot more than she liked waking up to being carried to her room. So now she was the first to bed and one of the firsts to wake up and watch the T.V. for the commercials.

She tiptoed by everyone's rooms, giggling quietly to herself. She felt so sneaky when she did this. She slipped into the common room and almost screamed when she saw the burnt, crispy version of Robin sitting in the kitchen with his head lulled back. She slowly walked up to him, curious about his cooked appearance. She placed a finger on his cheek and he flinched. He looked at her shocked at first, but then seemed relieved. Star grabbed a paper towel and wetted it, she started rubbing the soot from his face.

"Thanks Star," Robin said sitting properly so that she could scrub correctly. "I sort of went a bit over board with morning exercise." Starfire just giggled slightly. He wasn't hurt, he just seemed to have had the wind knocked out of him and a few explosives thrown his way. Star Looked at her fork of his face and smiled.

She dropped the paper towel and got into the refrigerator. She pulled out a plate that had two pieces of cake on it. "Here Robin, I saved the ice creamed cakes for you." She placed it on the table and Robin gave it an unsure look. It did look good, and if he didn't eat it, Beastboy or Cy would demolish it. He definitely wasn't done with training yet, and eating it now would upset his stomach latter. Star looked so pleased with herself though. It was a tough call.

Seeing his dilemma without him so much as speaking a word, Star quickly pulled out a fork and scooped a bite of cake and shoved it deeply into Robin's mouth. Robin choked a little but he more laughed at her fail of sweetness than anything. "What was that for Starfire" He asked swallowing the cold sweetness.

Instead of answering Starfire stood up and started to wave her hands back and forth in front of her to an inaudible beat. Robin looked at her questionably but didn't say anything, only watched. She then started to sing her favorite commercial jingle.

I've got Pepto in my purse if you need it.

I've got Pepto in my purse if you need it.

You'll eat something first,

Then you'll feel a little worse.

I've got Pepto in my purse if you need it!

Robin watched her without so much as flinching but when she finished by throwing one hand to the sie and one above her head, he busted out laughing. He couldn't stop as tears welled up in his eyes. He continued to laugh without noticing how embarrassed he was making Starfire feel. She crossed her arms over her chest, finally she had enough and grabbed the cake in her hand and shoved it against Robins mouth and cheek. He froe and looked up at Starfire.

Starfire looked upset, he just realized what he might have just accidently done. He was confused when she busted into laughing as well. She almost fell over as she clutched her belly. Robin was confused, but her giggles were contagious. The laughed for what seemed like forever, finally though they stopped laughing. Robin had started wiping his face of when Starfire started to giggle quietly to herself.

"What's so funny Starfire?" Robin asked still not sure why they were laughing from earlier.

"Oh Robin, you look like cake of Birthday." She cheered happily.

Robin didn't understand, and gave her a questioning look. She pointed above him; he turned around but didn't see anything. He gave her another look and she giggled again.

"With cake on your face, you hair looked like the candle with a little fire in it." She smiled sweetly, but Robin was still confused, he didn't quite understand. Then it clicked, he patted his head and felt the burn of his hair singing away. He yelled in panic and stuck his head into the dish water from the night before. Star started laughing some more.

"Happy birthday Robin!"

$$$Hope you guys like this!$$$


	11. Keep Your Nose Clean

$$$ I was reading a book when I got this idea. It gave me kind of giggle when I thought of it. PLZ review!

I know I should have updated Midnight Talks today but I didn't get to finish it because I had a concert tonight and was gone for most of the day, but please engoy!$$$

"For now, everything has been fine, but if I were you, I would keep your noses clean for the next month." Robin blushed slightly as he stood in front of the giant screen with the chief inspectors face on it.

"Will do sir; nothing like this will ever happen again." Looking around him Robin grimaced at the mess. In the process trying to catch a criminal, they had been ambushed by fans and lost the suspect. Not only that but Raven had lost her cool when a little girl said she was tired of seeing her around "her" boys, and then commenced to pull out makeup. Raven swears she didn't do anything to the girl, but when they found her she couldn't speak.

With a nod the chief signed off and Robin let out a defeated sigh. He turned to face his team who had been at attention. "Well, let's just start straightening things up, the sooner we get this done, the better." He stalked off not too excited at the mess, it wasn't terrible, but still it was really annoying.

He started to pick up the smaller up rooted trees used for decoration while Beastboy dug holes, and then filed them back in. Cyborg reattached the light poles so they lit up in the darkness. Starfire rapidly flew around grabbing any debri or garbage around the black. Raven got the job of using her powers to fix the giant crack going down the street which suspiciously ended where the young girl was found.

Raven growled at how long it took to slowly mend the road the correct way. She looked over to see everyone else's progress. She looked down the road and was surprised to see Starfire standing at a window. She few down to see what was wrong and she was wiping at her nose. Raven could see that she was just using the reflection of the mirror to check herself so she just turned to leave.

"Friend Raven!" Raven let out a "yip!" as she was dragged back down by her hood. She turned and came face to face with Starfire. She gave star a glare but Star wasn't affected by it as usual. "Is there anything on my nose? I feel that there may be something, but I can't see it." She seemed very upset by this so Raven just rolled her eyes.

"No Star your nose is fine. Why are you so bothered my things on you face?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

Starfire seemed calmed by this and was about to answer but she suddenly seemed freaked out. "Oh no, Raven what about the inner part of my nose, is it clear of the bogeys?" Star had her head leaned back and her finger holding the edge of her nose up making her seem piggey like.

"Um, Star, I refuse to check your nose for boogers. Go ask Robin, I'm sure with such an easy job he will be thrilled to check for boogers." Raven smiled as Star clapped her hands and took off for Robin. She knew jealousy was a sin, but it was a good for inspiring ways to get entertaining moments on a hard day.

Starfire stood in front of Robin and held her nose up while tilting her head back. "Robin do you see any bogeys? Raven said you would find them for me." Robin froze in his steps and could only Stare at Star with shock. Beastboy was frozen at first to but then burst into laughter. He fell to the ground and rolled round, which caused Cyborg to walk over and ask what was so funny.

"Robin is the official booger checker! He hunts booger wherever they may hide. They will never escape his quick picking finger!" Beastboy yelled out laughing and not breathing.

Robin face palmed with his green gloved hand. Cyborg burst into laughter as well, he excitedly called attention. "Wait, wait. Is that how you got such green gloves? I though they just come in that color" Robin glared at them and then at Raven who had sent Starfire over.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Starfire why do you want to know if you have boogers in your nose?" Starfire seemed to become gravely serious.

"Leader Robin, I do not wish to anger the Chief of Inspectors. I don't know why he likes clean noses, but don't want him angered because my nose is not clean enough." She seemed worried, but Robin's eyes were wide and everyone was silent.

Then everyone busted into louder laughter than even before. Even Raven smiled at the silliness of her friend. Starfire was very confused and looked around for answers. Robin stopped laughing and straightened himself, he coughed and tried to think of a way to clear this up.

"Star, when someone says, 'keep your nose clean,' they mean stay out of trouble and don't draw attention to yourself. It's like saying keep on the clean path. Unless they hand you a tissue they don't mean to check for boogers." Robin said trying to keep small giggles from escaping.

Star blushed but nodded. "Oh." She said looking down slightly. Robin saw that her nose was red and aggravated. He sort of chuckled and looked around again at his team who were still amused by Starfire's question for Robin to check he nose. Beastboy and Cyborg were by each other making corny jokes that really weren't that funny.

"Beastboy, Cyborg! You guys are on kitchen duty for tonight and tomorrow." Robin said grimacing at the.

"Dude!" Beastboy and Cyborg whined. Beastboy's eyes watered and he fell to his knees. "b-but it's Raven's dish duty!" He cried out.

"Ya! And no one has cleaned out the fridge in a month!" Cyborg added falling to his knees as well. Beastboy threw his arms up squealing and falling over at the idea of the fridge. "C'mon, I wouldn't even make that annoying geek gizmo clean that thing!" Cy begged.

Robin flinched slightly, the fridge was nasty, but if they didn't clean it that would mean him having to do it since his duty was next. Even if they all didn't do it like they have been doing, the contents in it would grow minds of their own and become the newest threats on everyone's lives.

"I think you guys can handle it, just in case though, here" He said tossing his Bo staff to them, it just bounced off Cyborgs head and landed on the back of Beastboy's head. They lied on the ground in disbelief while Starfire and Robin finished their task.

Raven smiled to herself. "Well I made the night entertaining and I got out of my chores. Maybe I should become a part time villain like jinx."

$$$ Hope you guys like it Please Review!$$$


	12. What is Star Doing? Part 2

$$$ Hey everyone, I was having a difficult time getting the seriousness that I have developed from writing midnight walks out of my system, so even these stories started to be kind of serious. I never thought midnight talks would be so serious, but I hope it's still good. Thanks to Cretins Magic I have found my funny again THANK YOU! :3 $$$

Robin had flipped through the newspaper about twenty times. Make that twenty-two times. He just couldn't find any other reason to stay in the room. Starfire has always done strange things, things that are even humorous sometimes. Robin smiled as he flipped another page remembering the mustard tub. He couldn't however; figure out what she was doing now.

She would come in and take something, stare at it for a few minutes, and then walk out of the room gain. This time though, she was staring at something, and she has been staring at it for almost two hours. Robin couldn't see what it was at this point of view, but he was tempted to go see what it was.

"You would think she would just take a picture." Robin jumped when he looked over to see Beastboy beside him long with everyone else at the table.

"Maybe we should go ask her why she is staring at the toaster." Raven said holding a hot mug of tea in her hands. Everyone nodded in agreement but no one so much as moved. Robin heaved a great sigh and pushed back in his hair while laying his paper down.

Everyone watched as he slowly made his way to Star. He extended his arm and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uhm…Star?" He meant to gently turn her but instead her head fell off.

"Oh my god!" Robin yelled with his hand snatched back and his hair sticking straight up. Everyone gathered around and stared in shock.

"Robin? How could you! I had only just reached just reached twenty." Everyone wiped around to see Starfire completely white. She hovered over the ground with her head crooked to one side. Everyone looked from the pale Starfire, to the decapitated Starfire.

"Ghost!" Everyone tried to run away at the same time, they all bumped into each other and fell to the floor. Raven orbed away, cyborg vanished a few seconds after and Beastboy was a cheetah and out the door before anyone knew it. Robin grabbed his head as he sat up. He had been at the bottom of the pile up. He looked up and put his hands up in front of him to shield himself.

Starfire giggled slightly as she caught on. She grabbed his arm and lowered it, Robin shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away. Starfire gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Robin opened his eyes confused; when he looked a Star her lips were no longer white. He touched his forehead and pulled his fingers into view to see a white past.

"What is all of this?" Robin stood up with Starfire's help. He hand was slick with the white past.

"I am celebrating Han Ghlegikerin Sum. You create a form of yourself and place your favorite object in its hands and then cover yourself with the juice of the Boij berry from my planet. It makes you white." When Robin looked at her she could tell he was completely confused.

We do this to get rid of our past troubles. We create ourselves and then destroy them to show our getting rid of our bad memories and our faults. Our favorite item then becomes the charm of good luck I believe you call it here. Finally our white painted bodies show our new pure selves. It is a marvelous feeling Robin!" Star clapped her hands together excitedly.

Robin could understand the meaning of the celebration. It had a deep and meaningful ideology to it. Something he majorly noticed about it could really have been left out, for the sake of things had just become extremely awkward. Everyone had opened the common door to peek inside. Robin jumped in front of Starfire to shield her. He became ghastly pale and his cheeks had just invented the darkest red that has ever been seen on a human being.

Starfire and everyone stared at him shocked and confused, he had spread his cape out like a bird to cover Starfire. "Everyone but Raven get out, Raven could you," Robin cleared his throat, is voice was suddenly high pitched. "C-come here please."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Raven floated forward and the other boys closed the door behind her. As Raven approached a smile spread across her face. She was going to have fun with this. "What can I do for you Robin?"

Robin looked at her as if she were crazy. "Do I really have to explain it?" He asked looking down to the floor. He quickly unclipped his cape and wrapped it around Star careful not to look at her.

"Robin, are you acting strange because on earth people do not become naked in front of others?" She asked barely covering herself.

"That is part of it Star, but I think it has to do with Robin's all mighty will power slowly beginning to crack. Isn't it Robin?" Raven said crossing her arms and smiling smugly at the back of Robins head.

Robin blushed even deeper, if that is even possible, and walked toward the door. He almost had a hand on the door when he heard Starfire call to him. "Let us celebrate together next time. It is much better when you have a friend with you." Robin froze, everything about what just happened was absolutely the most awkwardess thing he has ever had to deal with. The image of kitty puckering in front of him flashed into his head and he shivered.

"Han Ghlegikerin Sum isn't that terrible of a holiday."


	13. Tea Testing

$$$Hey everyone It's been a kinda hectic week and I have been very sore and kinda strung out. Hopefully things will fall into a schedule soon. Here is a chapter. Please enjoy! :3 $$$

"I have never tried tea before, well not your kind of tea, is something going to happen to my brain or something?" Beastboy asked carefully watching Raven as she skillfully poured the tea into her mug and then into his chosen mug. She rolled her eyes and took a breath in, letting the familiar perfume of tea calm her before she spoke.

"Beastboy, my tea is normal tea. It is just a bit more robust and relaxing than Wal-Mart brands. It isn't cheap and it can only be found in certain places. Those are the only differences between my tea and the tea others drink." She lowered herself into her chair and wrapped her slender fingers around the warm mug. Tingles went up her spine; this was her favorite part of drinking hot tea.

The feeling of tingling warmth spreading through her body, starting with her finger tips, was worth sitting through Beastboy's idiotic ideology of her tea. When she drinks from the cup, the warmth somehow makes her feel as if she could never become so cold again. It reminds her that before taking in the tea, her body was cold without her realizing. "Tea makes me feel that I can become warm and tingly all over and it not hurt anything." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" BB questioned looking up from the giant spoonful of sugar that he had planned to dump into the small cup. He gave her a weak smile and shook some of the sugar from the spoon and back into the jar. He placed a reasonable amount into the cup and stirred it. To avoid drinking the unfamiliar tea, he wrapped his fingers against the table, watching the sugar grains melt in the heat

Beastboy gave the tea an unsure look before he noticed the tea box was still out. He grabbed the box and quickly pushed away from the table. He made his way to the cupboard and pushed the box back onto the top shelf. He slowly closed the door and fiddled with his hands before he turned back to his seat. He turned the mug this way and that, closely examining it for mystical powers or any out of place eye balls.

Raven felt her eyebrow twitch as she closed her eyes tightly. "Beastboy?" When he looked up she opened her eyes to scowl at him. He was only awake at the moment because he had a bad dream and he had caught her having and insomnia moment. "If you don't drink the tea it will end up in your face. I'm sure that with scorching burs on you face, you won't get any beauty sleep."

She was threatening him, but he smiled and let out a breathy chuckle. "Sure thing Rae." He grabbed the cup and cautiously brought it to his lips. Raven felt herself lean in to get a better view of Beastboy's face as he first tastes the tea. He swallowed loudly and placed his mug down onto the table, his eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to be concentrating. "Hm, interesting, uh huh," Phrases like this went on for some time until Raven thought she might actually murder her team mate in the kitchen with a candlestick, lead pipe, anything nearby, even her own hands were up as an option.

"What is it Beastboy?" She asked aggravation showing on her face. She tried to hide the interest she had on her face but in her voice Beastboy had noticed the slight excitement and curiosity in her voice. He let out a laugh which caused Raven to 'accidently' slip out of control enough to send a warning splash of hot tea against his hand.

"Actually it wouldn't be that bad, if I could taste it that is. Since it is so hot my taste buds have been dulled and it's difficult to taste it. It's like drinking hot water with the slightest hint of jasmine, ginger, and I believe vanilla. I can't be too sure though, I usually don't drink hot drinks; I don't even drink a lot of hot coca during winter." Beastboy looked down at his cup with a smile, he could see out of the corner of his eyes that Raven was astonished, pleasantly so.

They sat in blissful silent drinking their tea, once they both finished Beastboy stood up to put his cup in the sink. "Why don't I make us another cup? It will help you get back to sleep, also you failed, it had one other ingredient." Raven stood on her tip toes trying to reach for the box BB had placed on the top shelf.

Beastboy reached up and grabbed the box with ease and he smiled down at Raven with an annoyingly smug smile. One little fang peeked out from behind his lips. Raven took the box and glared at him. "I could have gotten that myself, I have powers." She placed the box on the counter and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't be like that Rae, you're just upset that I've gotten way taller than you and your stuck down there for the rest of your life." Beastboy gently patted Raven on the head.

She growled at him. "Don't act cocky just because you just now hit puberty, I could still take you out in a heartbeat." Beastboy smirked and met stares with her. They engaged in a silent battle using their eyes for communication. They were so focused on their battle that they hadn't noticed when Robin stumbled into the kitchen slowly and sleepily making his morning coffee.

"Who started this one?" He asked not even needed an explanation to realize they were arguing. He flinched when he heard both of them open their mouths to let out a stream of explanations. He groaned, he was not about to deal with them before his first cup of coffee. He threw his shoulder into Beastboy's back and stalked off with his coffee in hand.

"Tell me later," He rethought for a second before adding, "If you're still alive after this BB" He left the room as Beastboy and Raven stared at each other. Robin had bumped him hard enough and in a way to catch him off guard and lung him forward to get onto Ravens level and for the two heroes to meet lips. Before it was a staring contest of ferocity, now it was almost a competition to see who would be the first to move away.

Raven's eyes slowly started to droop, and Beastboy felt himself melting and molding into the kiss. Raven had been so much closer than he had originally thought. He pulled her closer and put more passion into the kiss. Raven slowly let her hands drift up to tangle into the messy strand of hair at the back of his head. Beastboy let shivers take him over and Raven faintly smiled. He moaned into their kiss when she also started to react along with Beastboy.

They both pulled away at the same time looking at each other with mild shock. Raven bit her lip, still feeling a very familiar sensation. There was tingling warmth that had flooded her body, warming her more than even her tea could, and the moment they had torn away from one another her body went cold, missing his warmth. Beastboy rolled his tongue over his teeth and pushed his hair back with one hand. He and Raven smirked at each other, something had just flashed in their eyes.

"Cinnamon." Beastboy said smiling boyishly and tilting his head to the side in pride.

Raven tilted her head to the side as well in mock pride. "That would be the missing ingredient, did it take you this long to figure it out?" Beastboy breathed a sigh, but he wasn't disappointed.

"How about that other cup of tea, I feel up for the challenge." Raven nodded and used her powers to pull down three boxes of different flavors.

"So am I."


	14. Cracker Challenge

$$$Hey guys today is national wildlife day. I figured today was a good day to post so you guys know im not dead. I've just been extremely busy. Go out and plant a tree in celebration! Or just go out and lay in the grass to watch the clouds.

Although this story has nothing to do with wildlife, i decided today was perfect to post.$$$

"One, two, three!" Cyborg laughed as Beastboy tiped his cup over and instantly began choking. Their challenge was to drink a glass of water upsidedown. Seeing that Beastboy lost the coin toss, he had went first.

Sputtering and coughing, Beastboy managed to right himself. He had water all over his head and there was a puddle of water on the floor. "Dude! Thats way harder than it looks!"

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled her book closer to her face to block out the stuoid that flowed around the room. Beastboy stuck his tongue out at Raven. Sencing the idiot acting childish she usedher powers to seal his tongue in the position it was in. Which was presently stuck out. Instantly he panicked and ran around the room.

Cyborg continued his laughter as his beast friend ran around trying to get his magically enchanted tongue back into his mouth. Just about this time Starfire and Robin walked in. Just with a quick glance they could get the basic concept of what exactly was going on and continued their walk into the kitchen to prepare a snack.

"Shall we prepare the snack of the cheese and the crackers?" Robin gave her a smile and chuckled as she rumaged around in the cupboards.

"Sounds good Star." Once they got cans of cheese, and the crackers the brought them into the living room where Raven sat on the couch. Beastboy was struggling to get Cy's legs up so he could try drinking his cup of wayer upside down.

"I hate it when you two 'make' lunch." Raven grimaced at the different types of crackers and cheeses on the table infront of them. Whenever the two looked up at her confused she closed her book with a sharp snap. "Nothing about this meal is going to fill up anyone. Its also going to cause Beast

boy to through a fit about the use of dairy products. Not to mention the fact the there isn't any meat for the carnivore that is Cyborg." Both Rabin and Star exchanged semi concerned looks.

Star began packing up everything, saying something along the lines of finding something more suitable, whenever the two idiots came over. "Hey B! Crackers, you know what that means don't you?" Beastboy made a face at the cheese but looked up at his metal friend with s smile.

"Cracker challenge!" Starfire smiled brightly at the two as the instantly grabbed at the cracker bag. Raven and Robin shook their heads and Raven opened her book again.

"Hey, Rob you should try with us." Cyborg shoved the cracker bag towards his leader.

"Oh no, i would rather have tastebuds for whenever dinner is made thank you."

"Oh c'mon man!" Cyborg whined.

Beastboy jumped between them, taking the bag, and smirked. "Leave him alone Cy. You gotta admit, its pretty cool that he knows when he's beat."

Immediatly Robin jumped up. "Your saying that now, but you'll be crying whenever I beat you."

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Ready. Set. Go!" Instantly both boys shoved a cracker into their mouths and had another at ready. By the time they got the third cracker into their mouths their chewing had slowed and Robin had gage a little. Both boys were focaused and glared at each other in the heat of competition.

Cyborge yelled "10 seconds!"and Beastboy shoved the last of his crackers into his mouth. With quite a bit of choking, Robin managed to get his last crackers in to his mouth. When he tried to swollow them though, he ound that he couldn't. He became suspiciously blue and sort of frantic.

"I think Robin is dyeing." Raven said glancing over her book.

Beaastboy instantly spit out his remaining crackers and Cyborg with Starfire made their way to his side. "What if he needs mouth to mouth?" Bastboy asked panicking more than even Robin was. The choking boy wonder glared at beastboy while little dark circles fluttered over his eyes.

"I shall give the mouth to mouth." Everyone made a noise of protest but she had already made her move. She leaned down and placed a quick peck on Robin's lips. She leaned back up and Robin gulped. With that swallowing the crackers that blocked his air way.

"Good job star." Cyborg laughed and Beastboy patted her on the back. She smiled and gathered silkie in her arms. She skipped away smiling brightly. Robin instantly tracked after her.

"Hey star, wait up!"

"Beastboy" Raven monotoned.

"Yes Raven? Would you like to give me mouth to mouth?"

Raven slowely lowered her book with a smirk on her face. "No, just wanted to point out that you lost the cracker challenge."

$$$ Sorry if this has mispelled words or bad grammar. I'm ussing a new word document for my tablet and I'm not use to it yet. plz review!$$$


End file.
